101 Chapters
by ChrysanthemumWish
Summary: 100 stories. 101 chapters. 100 Nalu moments to fan-girl about. Isn't it a perfect thing to read?
1. Explanation

**If you don't want to read this, you can skip straight ahead into the first story, this is just an explanation so there won't be any misunderstanding.**

 **101 chapters consists of 100 Nalu stories, and one chapter. Which is this. Just so I can explain it.**

 **The stories inside are ALWAYS complete, but I won't mark the whole thing as complete until I reach 101 chapters.**

 **If there are any questions feel free to private message me or review.**

 **-Chrys**


	2. Transfer Day

CelestialMage: "Woah, 1:20 am already?! Sorry guys, I have to go to bed. School is early tomorrow."

FireDragonSlayer: "Aww, it's still early, please stay up."

IceMage: "Let her sleep Flame breath."

FireDragonSlayer: "Grrrr. What did you say Ice Princess?!"

SwordQueen: "We'll continue the quest, get some sleep."

FireDragonSlayer: "Not you too SwordQueen!"

Lucy sighed out a laugh from her lips, hand hovering over the keyboard, figuring out what to say.

CelestialKeys: "Goodnight DragonSlayer."

She saw his name begin to type, but with her enter, she logged off closing her laptop. She laid on her bed staring up to ceiling.

"Now sleep." She commanded to herself. But as much as she tried, her eyes couldn't close.

Her hand rose up to connect with her chest. She felt her relentless heartbeats go to no end, beating faster second by second. _Thump Thump_.

She doesn't know why, but though she has never met DragonSlayer, SwordQueen or IceMage. Whenever she was with them, her heart would skip beats, a forever-lasting smile would be on her face, and she felt like.. She felt as if her problems were never there.

Especially when she was with DragonSlayer.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loves the others. Not just SwordQueen and IceMage, including everyone in the guild. Like SolidScript, BlackSteel, DemonicBeauty and even LightningGod... But DragonSlayer always made her feel as if she was in another universe.. He made her heart go..

Thump Thump.

"Ahh." She whimpered into her pillow. She once again closed her eyes trying to sleep.

She knew she played the game too much.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing like crazy woke up the blonde.

She rubbed the sleep off her eyes to get a view of the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

She got up to do her morning routine of showering, dressing up and eating breakfast, which in her case, was yogurt.

She left her cozy apartment running into the empty streets. She hopped up onto the ledge of the riverbank, extending her arms to maintain her balance.

She'd do this too in the game, it was a glitch that only she knew how to do. The others will always tell her off, afraid she might fall in. But she'd always just type in a simple "maybe."

The sailors that passed by in the morning warned her about falling in as she smiled in return. She could see the silhouette of Mavis Academy coming closer and closer with the steps that she took.

Something in her made her feel light. As if something good was going to happen. She thought for a second, maybe it's true. She quickly brushed it off as she remembered the horrific event taking place today.

On every second Wednesday of the month, their school would hold an annual event. They spin a wheel containing neighboring high schools, and draw student's name.

If you were to ask Lucy, it's just like the hunger games.. Or worst. Now, there is no killing or what so ever. But if you volunteer, you have a death wish. The only three schools on the board was Twilight Ogre High, Phantom Lord Grammar and the worst, Fairy Tail Academy. The spin wheel had only landed on Fairy Tail once.

She hadn't heard what fully happened but rumor had it, that the three girls lost their virginity during classes, and transferred over.

This is why she set out for Mavis Academy. It was an all girls school filled with... Rich snobby people. Okay, so she didn't really like Mavis Academy, but with all of the other schools, she'd rather go there.

After being lost in her train of thoughts, Lucy found herself staring at the gates of the school, that leads towards her daily torture. The sound of the school bells filled the hall as she was shoved and pushed by other girls who were surprisingly eager for the assembly. She let the crowds die down as she walked to the school halls at her own pace. Girls were scattered here and there when she found herself in the hall.

She sat down to glare at the wheel. She never understood why her principle thought this was a good idea... But, who cares? It's not like her opinion could change anything. She did feel quite relieved, as to the teachers having to only pick three students. Three students out of 1200. She had never gotten picked, and she knew she won't ever. But at the back of her mind, she had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong with her thoughts.

"Good morning Mavis Academy!" The principle boomed as she rose from her seat. "We all know, what's happening today, don't we girls?" She asked making a few snicker. The principle was quite small, she had blonde wavy hair that flows down suiting her perfectly. Deep blue eyes that were hypnotizing yet so kind. She always wore a light pink dress. Her name was Mavis, principle of the school.

"As always, we shall pick three students first, then they do the honors of spinning the wheel." A side teacher, Ms. Dashai, handed her the big bowl filled with every single one of our names. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She joked earning a light chuckle from students understanding the reference, which was including me.

Picking the first name as she unraveled the torn piece of paper, she coughed dramatically before announcing the name loud and clear. "Juvia Lockster."

A girl that was around Lucy's age stood up. She couldn't but help admit, she was gorgeous. Her blue long hair waved around her body only adding more attractiveness towards her features. She had blue eyes which matched her hair and complimented it too. She wore the school uniform but with a blue tie, and added a hat that looked more for winter. She looked shy and timid as for all of the students were basically eye-raping her. She had the right curves at the right places.. She too couldn't take her eyes off her. If you want me to put it simply, Lucy would go lesbian for her.

The so called student made her way towards the stage to sit and patiently wait for the next students to be picked. The principle once again put her hand in the bowl, reaching for a name. Picking one, she smiled sadly before pausing to say the name. "Levy McGarden."

All the way at the front, a tiny girl stood up. She looked as if she was a bookworm, just like Lucy herself. She had short blue hair that was tied up with an orange headband. She used an orange tie for her school uniform and kept her head high while walking to the stage.

 _Two down, one to go._

She felt her hands trembling ad shaking went sweat running down her palms.

Why? Why was she so nervous, when it has never happened to her before? Why?

Mavis stuck her hand inside the bowl before unwrapping the paper for the last time, reading the name.

"L-"

Lucy paused and time froze. Lucy? No! It can't be. There are many other students starting with L.

"Luc-"

SHUT UP! Don't say it... She panicked inside and she hung her head low, her bangs covering her disgusted eyes.

"Lucy Heartfillia." She announced.

Lucy instantly jerked her head up. She was shaking and cowering beneath the sorry stares she was given. Slowly, she made her way to the stage, eyeing the other two victims.

"You may now spin the wheel."

The two other girls obliged as they all took their shaking hands to be put on the wheel.

 **3.. 2.. 1..**

Spin

They spun the wheel watching it go round and round eager to see which school they unfortunately had to transfer in. They watched it go slower and slower landing on one. Their eyes widened as gasps were heard from the crowd.

Fairy Tail.

Her hands instantly dropped.

"W-Well, we hope your ready for your transition d-day."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"Natsu!" A white haired girl came running up to him, hugging his arm in between her mounds.

"Hi Lisanna!" He welcomed. "There's Gray and Erza."

He shouted their names, earning more attention than needed as the two walked over.

"So Erza, what's happening today?" Natsu questioned seeing everyone so riled up about something.

"I think Mira-Nee said three girls are coming over for transition day."

"Mhmm, They are from Mavis Academy. We'll have to show them around school so behave."

She gave her best intimidating glare towards Gray and Natsu.

"Tch, why do we have to go?" Natsu muttered, but Erza caught it all.

"Is there a problem Dragneel?"

"N-No" He quickly said.

"Good." She began walking forward to the school gate, preparing for their visitors. The other two began to walk until Natsu felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Wasn't Erza from Mavis Academy before she moved here?" Lisanna asked.

"Mhmm, let's hope those transfer students decide to move here too." He replied giving her his signature grin, which of course she threw right back at him but with her own smile.

"Mhmm, I hope so too."

* * *

 **Back to the car ride toward FT Academy.**

After being basically forced to go into van by her teachers, despite her non-stop protests. She, Lucy Heartfillia was heading off towards unknown territory. She sighed before pulling out her phone to help her calm down a bit. She realized the others did the same.

Logging into Fiore Land, only three people in her guild were on, including her. Everyone must have gone to either work or school already.. Weird.

Her character roamed the guild halls looking for until she found RainDrops and SolidScript sitting and chatting.

"Ohayo Celest"

"Good morning Celest."

They greeted in unison.

"More like bad morning." She replied earning a yup and yes making her snicker to herself.

"What's your trouble?"They asked in altogether.

"I have to transfer to another school today 'cuz of our principle."

"RainDrops has to go to another school."

"I'm stuck in a van with two other people on the way for a transfer day."

They replied at the same time. Everyone in the van paused, their phones dropped before looking up, eyes staring at each other.

"EH?!"

There was a moment of silence until it was broken of my the small petite girl.

"Y-You're CelestialMage and RainDrops?!"

The two nodded.

"Then wait, you're SolidScript." Lucy finished.

"Juvia didn't know people at Mavis Academy played the same game that Juvia did!"

For the rest of the ride, they talked and talked both about the game and school. With those two around, I guess today isn't so bad.

"And then DragonSlayer blew up the whole villa-"

Her sentence got interrupted by the sudden stop of the car. Looking out the window, they saw a huge building, Mavis Academy was an ant's nest compared to that. They all gulped before slowly stepping out of the van, to find 4 people waiting outside to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, my name is Erza, student council president. A red-head said. Lucy studied her features realizing that she could rival Juvia in a beauty contest.

"I'm Gray." Another muttered, this time a raven haired teen boy. Well built.

"Hi hi! My name's Lisanna!" A shorter girl with white hair boomed. She looked amazing, beautiful, soft, smooth skin. Silky hair. Deep blue eyes. Lucy found herself staring at the piece of heaven in front of her.

"Yo! I'm Natsu." That voice rung a bell towards Lucy, but she decided to ignore it. She instead, too, studied him. He was quite muscular. He had a scaly patterned scarf around him, but that wasn't what Lucy noticed first.

"You have pink hair!" She exclaimed without realizing, she instantly covered her mouth of embarrassment. All of a sudden they heard a laughing noise, as if a cat was dying and they looked over to see it was in fact Gray.

Natsu waved it off, but he was still pissed.

"Umm.. Anyways I'm Levy."

"Juvia is Juvia."

"Sorry about that and I'm Lucy." She had done the proper thing and followed after her friends shaking their hands. She saw how Juvia kept in longer contact with Gray than the others as she smirked to herself.

Last one was Natsu. His hand was so warm, as if it was radiating heat every second. She stared into his deep, charcoal eyes before pulling away.

The day went on, the girls did the same classes they did in Mavis Academy, in the end. Lucy didn't know what she was worried about. the rumors weren't true. Fairy Tail was actually quite fun. She hadn't heard or seen from Natsu and the others until it came to around lunch. After they had finished, the girls instantly asked for the computer room.

Erza nodded in agreement seeing as she, Natsu and Gray were also heading that way. As soon as they got there, the girls gaped at the room. there had to be over 1000 laptops and a few computers. There were bean-bags you can sit on, and massive T.V.

"W..Wha?!" They shouted as the other three looked quite proud of their school.

"There has got to be a million laptops in here." Levy stated.

"1645 laptops 234 computers." Erza corrected.

"Juvia thinks those bean-bags are from another place or something." Juvia commented.

"From France." Gray said, grinning proudly at the room.

"You even have ! Friggin' that are like 60 inches!.. Hold up, is that Micky Mouse playing on that T.V over there?" Lucy asked and stated.

Natsu shrugged then looked back at the blonde. "Micky Mouse is free so.. What else would you get Luigi?"

The group became silent. A tick appeared on the blondes head, "it's Lucy. L-U-C-Y! Not Luigi!"

He held his arms up surrendering. "Jeez fine, Luce."

She blushed at the pet name, instantly finding a laptop afterwards.

She realized that the laptop already has Fiore Land. She rose her hand to her chest, feeling it skip beats. She had only ever felt that way when she was with DragonSlayer, so why did that pink-haired idiot have to make her feel this way?

Well, if you fall in love with two people, choose the second one, because if you really did love the first one, then you wouldn't have loved the second. She logged in seeing other pop up of five other people go in.

She looked up from the screen to see Juvia and Levy looking at her, she nodded her head signalling it's time.

"EVERYONE!" She typed on chat, she could tell their attention was on her. "SolidScript, RainDrops and I have something to announce.."

"We go to the same school!" They shouted in unison. Expecting shocked faces from the other three, it seemed as if they could care any less.

"Aren't you guys surprised?" Lucy asked, waiting for the reaction she was hoping for.

"Nope." DragonSlayer typed in trying to make it as if he popped the p.

"We go to the same school already and have known since.. Since the game started." IceMage posted on chat.

The girls were dumbfounded.

"Ice-Sama goes to Slayers and Swords school?!"

"Juvia, calm down a bit."

...

"Wait, did you say Juvia?" Erza typed.

"Yeah.."

That's funny, we have a transfer student today named Juvia."

"That's funny, Juvia is having a transfer day with Lucy-San and Levy-San."

"Wait a minute.." Lucy typed before looking away from the screen to find eyes were glaring at each other. A sound of laptop hitting the ground was heard, and it came from Erza, luckily it didn't break.

"Y-You're CelestialMage?!" Erza asked while pointing towards Lucy. Soon everyone got into this fit of just hugging people and saying how much they really wanted to see them.

Juvia was swooning all over Gray. "Gray-Sama, Juvia never knew she would have found you here. Gray-Sama let's go on a date!"

"Hold on.. We just technically met now.." He tried to protest.

"I wonder if BlackSteel is here too..." Levy quietly muttered.

"If you're talking about Gajeel, he goes to this school." A voice behind her piped up, she turned around to see Erza. "Turn right and go straight ahead until you find the metal work-shop."

With that Levy ran out of the door, but not before saying thank you to the school council president.

"Luce!" Natsu beamed picking her up into a tight hug. His face resting on her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I can't believe I got to meet you. I always imagined it differently.. More romantic." She blurted without realizing her own words.

"M-more romantic?"

Her face got hit with realization as she blushed tomato red.

"W-Well.. n-no I mean l-like.."

"Well then, would you like to hang out on the weekends, and we can try do our meeting again but more romantic?" He asked. She gave him a big grin before tackling him into a hug.

Now she knew why students moved in Fairy Tail high, because she herself was going to do the exact same. A fun cheerful school, filled with students who had common interests like hers. Not to mention the fact it had the same name as her guild. But that's when everything flew to pieces. Turns out in the guild. A lot actually attended Fairy Tail high, if not then you worked there. Or were to young. Unlike Juvia, Levy and herself. The principle of the school, was the master of the guild. That's why he called it,

Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story! I put up an all-nighter on this in a way. I got the idea in like, three in the morning so here I am. :) Like always, the stories inside will always be completed. But the whole thing isn't finished until it gets to 101 chapters. Leave a lovely review! And I hope you enjoy the rest of my crappy one shots!**


	3. Hair Colours

The guild was quiet with low murmurs coming from here to there. It all seemed right, no? Though, there was one thing.

No fights.

Yup I heard you gasp. Fairy Tail, was known as the number 1 guild in Fiore. For winning the GMG. For having members disappear for seven years. But most of all, Fairy Tail for their fights and destructiveness.

Now, there was a perfectly good reason as to why Fairy Tail was quiet. Besides the fact of Erza being present within the guild, it wasn't because of that.. Nope.

Mira was tending the bar with the help of Lisanna. Laxus was laying down in a corner. Gajeel was practicing some tunes with Levy. The exceeds were all quietly eating. Elfman was talking with Evergreen while trying to hide. Bixlow and Freed were teasing the couple from the second floor.

Wakaba and Macao were discussing about their 'young' days. Wendy and Romeo were chatting. Reedus was painting everyone. Nab was trying to pick a job. Laki was talking about torture methods while Kinana tried her best to listen. Gray was stripping unaware of a Juvia fawning over him. Cana was drinking and Erza was eating her cake.

What was the problem behind that I hear you ask.

Two people were missing. Who knew two people made a huge impact on the guild?

"Mira-Nee, have you seen Natsu and Lucy yet? It's already past noon. "

Mira stopped what she was doing and looked up to face her younger sister. "Maybe they're just running late?"

"No wonder it's so quiet.. Stupid flame-brain isn't here so we can have peace. Cherish the moment guys." Gray said appearing behind a pillar.

Cana took one last sip of her barrel to face the ice mage. "Gray, your clothes."

"But I just put my shirt back on- Crap! Where'd I put it?!" Gray said in confusion as he was looking down at his bare chest.

While he left the girls began to talk more about why Natsu and Lucy weren't here yet. They tested different theories and went up to the point of just imagining them getting taken away by an evil potato who was dressed like a leprechaun.

"Maybe they are still asleep cuz' they were up all night sealing and dealing." Cana suggested wiggling her eyebrows. The other two girls scrunched their noses in disgust before bursting out laughing.

"Cana, is that all you ever think of?" Mira asked.

The card mage grinned her way, before chugging down another barrel.

"Maybe they both decided-" Lisanna started but was cut off by the slam of the door and two bickering noises. The guild whipped their head towards the direction of the two members.

"Speak of the devils.." Cana muttered.

"Natsu! His hair is black. B-L-A-C-K!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's raven! And I should know, I've been round here longer than you!" The dragon slayer reasoned.

The two had a glare contest.. Not a staring one, a glaring one. It made more tension around the guild worrying the other members. Silence...

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Mira smiled in attempt of breaking the unneeded tension and aura the two were creating.

They turned their heads to look at Mira before ignoring her and turning back to look straight back into each other's eyes.

"IT'S BLACK!"

"IT'S RAVEN!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"AND YOU KNOW NOTHIN'! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S COLOR BLIND!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT COLOR BLIND MEANS!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

They continued their glaring competition as if they were daring the other to look away. Then once again they were disturbed, but by another person.

Gray came hustling in through the back with all his glory.. Oh and a shirt. "I found my shirt!" He exclaimed but then realized the uneasy mood setting.

"What the hell happened, did someone die or something?" He asked.

Natsu and Lucy blinked trying to let what just happen sink in. As soon as they were done, the two rushed to the Gray's side each grabbing an arm. Natsu on the right and Lucy on the left.

"Gray!" They shouted in unison.

They glared at each other with the look shut-up on their faces.

"Tell Natsu your hair is black!"

"Tell Lucy your hair is raven!"

They shouted together.

"Shut up!" They chorused.

"No I said it first!"

"Stop copying me!"

They bickered saying the same words at each other at the same time. Gray looked dumbfounded trying to see what was happening.

"It's like they rehearsed this." Mira said, she had her head on her hand while her elbow was resting on the bar top.

"I think they did.." Lisanna replied before giggling.

Back to the two hair-obsessed idiots.

The two were back to the glare-contest. They narrowed their eyes until a voice started to speak up.

"Sorry Lucy, as much as I hate this idiot here. I'm gonna have to say my hair is raven cuz' it sounds cooler than black." A voice that belonged to a certain ice mage spoke.

Natsu grinned in victory while Lucy broke down. She hung her head in shame.

"Oi! Stripper what the hell you talking bout'!? Nothin's wrong with black hair!" A voice boomed from across the guild hall. Can you guess who it is? Yup, Gajeel.

"Eh? What was that tin head? Wanna go?!" Gray challenged sprinting over to Gajeel to start the daily brawl.

Natsu tried to leave but a tug on his shirt wouldn't let him go. He turned around to see a set of determined eyes. "Luce?"

"Best out of three Natsu!" She said with full hope.

The boy smirked at her statement in full determination of winning.

"Sure thing Luce. Mira has white hair."

"Na-uh she's got silver hair." She came back using the same tone.

Instead of glaring they smiled creepily walking to the spoken demon mage.

"Oh Mira!"

"Is your hair silver or white?"

Mira sweat dropped at the other two. "Sorry Lucy, Natsu. But I'm not getting involved." She stated but was rudely ignored.

"It's white, I mean look at it!"

"No, it's silver.. See it shines in the sun, silver!"

"IT'S WHITE! It even suits her age-"

A fearful aura disrupted the guild, and it was coming from Mirajane.

"What was that Natsu?"

The dragon slayer gulped and slowly backed down.

"Fine, her hair is silver."

"Told you so!" Lucy cheered. Soon past 3 round already, they continued. Testing on almost every person's hair colour.

The doors opened and out came the lightning god, "what's with all the ruckus already?"

The two devils smirked towards one another.

"Yellow."

"Gold."

The guild sighed, becoming tired of their antics. Their fight though, did continue.

"It's not gold, because your hair is gold!" Natsu boomed.

"But our hair is the exact same colour!" Lucy chorused back.

"No it isn't because your one shines in the sun and looks all pretty!"

"Well- Wait.. Did you just call my hair pretty?" The two blushed, the guild was silent as everyone tuned in to see how the event would turn out.

"Wait no, I mean yes.. I guess his hair is gold and pretty? Wait no- just nothin'"

Everyone laughed, including Lucy. A blushing Natsu had always been a rare sight.

"SHUT UP"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where no one could see..**

Freed stood behind a pillar having watched the scene that had played.

"How dare Natsu try flirt with my Laxus!?"

* * *

 **Sorry, I know this was short.. This was inspired by a story, but I couldn't find it or remember it's title so sorry.. If anyone knows just review it please.**


End file.
